Say something crazy
by lgandara93
Summary: One-shot. Elsanna. On any given day, with summer about to reach Arendelle, Anna drags his sister to do something crazy.


Elsa ! Anna shouted through the halls . Elsa , Elsa !

What is it? Asked his sister , sitting on the bench top of the window, watching the clouds go by.

Can I say something crazy ?

It was a hot day in Arendelle , spring gradually he left, giving way to summer. Anna wore a green dress grass had cut to the height of your knees so as not to get warm . He regretted then bring the garment , when he approached her older sister, Elsa, cold current that this emanated almost always made her shiver .

Madness? Elsa whispered .

Elsa wore his beautiful blue and white dress, she did not care to go either heat or cold . He enjoyed the winter, but also loved look out the window of his room and see people of his kingdom to enjoy the summer . Elsa turned his sister while Anna did not even answer. Elsa grabbed her hand and led her almost dragged to the port of the kingdom. The boats they kept going and coming , Aredenlle was a suitable place to trade .

Anna ! Where are we going?

As always happened , Anna pays no attention to her sister , when she was not crazy in the head. And that , to Anna , was a great folly .

I trotted across the harbor to the beach area of Arendelle , some people resting on the sand, sunbathing, and others played in the water . Located on the sand was Olaf , snowman , making a sand castle version that Elsa had restored his powers. When the sisters saw past him waving his arms to greet them . Anna continued forward, Elsa used her free hand to greet his sister Olaf from afar.

The sisters were introduced into the forest, the sun was at the highest point of the day , and the heat was stifled by a breeze that Elsa was created to satisfy the people .

Finally managed to stop, Anna saw a branch lying on the floor and stumbled.

Oops!

He stopped rolling on a slight slope. As he still had a good grip on his hand , Elsa rolling over her. Luckily Elsa was quick , shook his leg and created a wall of crystal clear ice . The two eventually were stamped into the wall.

Are you crazy ? Elsa - proliferated . I almost do not count !

But we are coming , 'said Anna , standing up . Come on, Elsa . You'll love it .

Anna ran her own, telling his sister to follow her rhythm, screaming his name. Elsa sighed , down the wall and ran after her little sister.

Soon hidden walk through the woods, Elsa lost track of Anna , but this was still screaming for him to find . Elsa spent a leafy bush that blocked the view , making a cut in the middle with a sword of ice, and found what I was looking for Anna .

Oh .

It was all he could articulate Elsa . A large and beautiful lake decorated the landscape accompanied by a pair of snow clouds . It was an amazing lake. Elsa recalled frozen ever have to make it an ice-skating rink . But now there was no ice, creating a reflection in the clear water of the mountains and forest. Elsa went down to the shore cautiously , not wanting to slip and mud filled dress . Anna found on the shore of the lake, was unleashing was the inn sandals on a rock.

What is cool?

It is ... what are you doing , Anna?

Let's bathe Anna said, smiling at her sister , who opened her eyes in surprise .

What?

Come Elsa , have no fear of water .

In less than a minute Anna was in underwear Patterned breads and down in the water of the lake. Anna shifted on the site, the water was a little cold normal water lakes of the mountains. He looked at Elsa , who was still staring dumbfounded at the shore.

Come on!

Anna took her hand and pulled her sister , Elsa was still dressed but ended with his feet in the water. Luckily, Elsa did not mind the feeling that the water was cold . Before I could turn back , Anna pulled her deeper.

Again, Anna stumbled, a hidden underwater stone struck the foot of Anna , falling back and the whole body on the surface of the lake. As before , Elsa was dragged with his sister , dropping a dress , shoes and changed into fresh water hair.

Anna ! Cried Elsa, sticking his head from the water and moving your white hair to remove the water from the nose.

Anna Ups blurted , putting face not hurt a fly . When his sister was angry, he swam to the deepest part of the lake. Well, you 're wet, who cares ? See if you reach me !

Elsa snorted , expelling some water from his mouth . His sister was a whirlwind . Eventually resigned and decided to follow the game. He laid his robe , remaining in a white lingerie and lace, and swam as he could to his sister .

I have seen slower ! Anna laughed , which had reached a part where they played with the feet.

Elsa smirked at his sister, he was going to list. So Elsa took her powers and was propelled to where Anna was . He did it with such force that ended stamped with the arms of his sister. Both hugged and laughed. It was really fun.

You looked like the engine of a boat , 'said Anna , swimming on his back and pulling her sister.

But I have reached , which you did not believe possible.

The hours passed and the two sisters were stuck in the water until the sun set in the mountains. Elsa had somehow gotten Anna not die of cold lake water . When the moon came out and they lit up the sky , laughing like two little girls. They sat on the shore of the lake, still holding hands . Anna rested her head on the shoulder of Elsa, while it caressed her bare shoulder of her beloved sister . They were silent, watching the moon reflecting in the lake, until Anna let out a light sneeze .

You can not unless you have cold Elsa whispered , smiling boastful .

You could heat me - I combine Anna , bringing her face to Elsa .

Elsa grabbed Anna 's chin and pressed his cold lips on hers , gently, without haste, without interruption. Every time they kissed Elsa noticed an unusual tingling in the neck, gave it to Anna wanting more, always wanted more.

An owl flew through the sky , hooting and flapping their wings , which made the sisters broke the kiss. They locked eyes again and smiled .

They had decided to do something crazy , and loved .

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa , here are my first one-shot on Frozen and english version. I hope you liked and entertaining. Thank you very much :)**

**Lucy .**


End file.
